Eyebags
by jeno-addict-123
Summary: Jeno x reader one shot warnings: none summary: You and Jeno get lack of sleep :,)


the cold nipped at your skin, making you whine in agitation so you shoved your blankets aside and crawled out of your bed

why couldn't you sleep?

you rubbed at your sore eyes before entering the slytherin common room. Only wearing your favorite speatpants and large slytherin jersey.

Maybe a cold glass of water would do the trick. Yeah that was it. Then you could pass out in the warmth of your bed.

That was definitely the answer.

You stumbled a little to complete the simple task of getting a glass of water. Guzzling down the drink, you turn, somewhat satisfied untill you were met with a bed headed Lee Jeno.

You tilted your head at the boy who you would have never thought would be awake at this time. To be honest, you would have never guessed him to be in slytherin house at all? He was a really smiley and cheerful guy so the sorting hat would have put him in hufflepuff??? right???

Anyway, you made eye contact with him and he gave a faint smile. That was his most iconic smile according to all the girls that you sit in class with. You could honestly care less, not because you were edgy, but because you had a grudge on him.

In potions class he sat behind you and spilled amortentia on you which gave the strong scent of mint, and to your horror, Jeno's hair. Not only that but he's just so terribly nice that you got irritated.

Back to now, he smiled at you but that wasnt his most noticeable and so called _iconic_ feature on him at the moment. It was his eye bags. _I wonder if mine look as bad. _

"Couldn't sleep?"

you shook your head as heat rised up to your cheeks. A small chuckle came out his mouth "Good for you, sleep is for losers anyway."

Rolling you eyes, you turned around to leave but he continued. "you...sit in front of me in potion's class, right?" He said that as if he didnt know he spilled that _stupid_ potion on you.

"hmm.. you're quiet for a slytherin" he said

"and you're too cheerful for one" you snapped back

before he could answer back, you walked away back to your bed. Leaving him with a pounding heartbeat that he hadn't notice untill you were there.

*****

The lack of sleep had started taking a toll on you.

You could barely stay away during Defense Against the Dark Arts while watching a video about the dangers of goblins, and your head haf hit the table during Charms (somthing that all your friends woulf not let you down for).

Groaning, you slid out of your bed and back into the slytherin common room after tossing and turning in your bed.

To your surpise, you see Jeno studying for the upcom test in Charms class in front of a crackling fire with his knees up to his chest and glasses perched on his nose. The glowing fire reflected onto his skin making him look almost ethereal.

The stairs creaked, making him snap his gaze away from the messy papers. "Oh wow, i didnt expect you here, i thought yesterday was a one time thing"

"I could ask you the same thing" you snapped back

"and so the cutie speaks" he replied with that _stupid _smile. "tsk, i asked you first" you snapped again.

"i can go if you want-?" He says innocently gabbing his papers. "i never said that" you said in defense.

"i just wanted to know how little miss princess of slytherins is doing up so late again?"

"dont call me that"

"okay well you should really get some sleep"

"i thought you said sleep is for losers"

Jeno grumbled in frustration and stood up to you "you know what" he turned you around and walked you to the stairs "just go to sleep"

"Have a good night cutie"

*****

Tonight was slightly different.

You slid down the stairs and found Jeno no where to be seen

why were you looking for him anyway?

Maybe you really did just need sleep.

"Looking for me?" You flinched at his sudden voice. You really wanted to smack him upside his head right now.

"I noticed you didnt get sleep like i told you to" he hummed as he brush his fingers through his hair.

You looked anywaywhere _but _at him. "You fell asleep in herbology class"

Suddenly you couldnt help but mess with his hair. You snickered, "is your hair ok?" you blurted out. "It's fine it's fine" he rolled his eyes and pushed your hands away.

The thought of the stench that amortentia had been thrown into your head when the aroma of mint had been roaming around. _oh god its his hair isnt it_

"You know when i spilled that amortentia on you?"

you furrowed your eyebrows at him

**"it wasnt an accident"**

*****

You blushed just at the thought of what had happened last night.

**"You want to know what I smelled?" He took another step closer to you, "I smelled strawberry and vanilla shampoo. Which, strangely, smells exactly like your hair. Funny enough, I think I also dected the faint trace of that watermelon lip balm you like so much."**

**you looked away again, mentally panicking. **

**"you know what, nevermind, just get some sleep"**

So once again, you entered the slytherin common room.

"there you are, for a second i thought you werent gonna show up"

_should i tell him?_

"what are you doing?"

_should i tell him?_

Whatever Jeno was about to say was smothered as you pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, pressing your lips against his.

"Mm- wow you really do use watermelon lip balm"

He snaked his arms around your waist as you tangled your hands into his hair. "I smelled your _stupid _mint toothpaste and your _stupid hair_, thats what i smelled"

He gave you that (once again) _stupid _adorable smile

"Be my girlfriend?"


End file.
